


Box Cutters and Guitars

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Tyler Bates - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marilyn Manson - Freeform, Oral Sex, Slash, Ummm..., and horny apparently, marilyn manson band, playing with Manson makes you insane, sorry been a while, this is rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: Inspired by Tyler Bates being threatened to be cut open with a box cutter by Manson while on the Hell Not Hallelujah tour in 2015.See note at end





	Box Cutters and Guitars

A/N:I make no profit off the writing of this work. I am just a lowly fanfiction writer. If I actually did make money, I would not be working for slightly more than minimum wage in a retail environment. Now then...this was inspired by reading about the end (ish) of the tour for the Pale Emperor album when Tyler Bates was starting to get pissed at Manson because Manson was up to his usual throwing of glass and bottles and trying to hurt the drummer and Tyler's like, nah not happening, and Manson's like, I'll slice you open with a box cutter. And then later in honor of said event Tyler renamed his publishing company Box Cutter Music. Because apparently playing in Marilyn Manson's band makes you insane.

Tyler was pissed. Nothing was going according to plan, because Brian was up to his usual tricks. One more night of throwing glass at Gil and he was not so sure he wasn't going to flip out in front of ten thousand screaming fans. Not like this hadn't happened in the past. Not like Brian WASN'T known for abusing a drummer or two. Hell, he set Sara Lee Lucas on fire once a night in the Portrait era. Ginger sustained _how_ many injuries due to flying equipment? Why is it necessary to keep up the act like you're still the Antichrist Superstar? Grow up man, you're 46!

The next night they returned to the stage. They could feel the energy and the tension. It was obviously electric with the crowd going nuts. Since this record was released, it had been hailed as Manson's return to top form. All guns were blazing and Brian was proving to himself and to his fans that even after two decades, he still had what it took to put on a great show.

Then came the moment Tyler was dreading, the moment Brian invoked his inner 27-year old and picked up a beer bottle and proceeded to break it onstage, shards of glass flying at Gil during "Deep Six." He set down his guitar and walked over to his singer. He got up into his face with a box cutter and yelled "You mother fucker, if you don't stop throwing glass at Gil I'm going to cut you with this box cutter!" Brian just calmly looked over at his guitarist with a sneer on his face, an _oh really_ expression in his eyes. "You come at me, and I will slice you open. Do you REALLY want to try?" Tyler just rolled his eyes, went back over to his guitar and resumed playing as if the spat had never occurred. He could feel the singer's eyes on him the rest of the show, as if Brian wanted him to do something stupid. How stupid did that motherfucker think he was though?

After the show ended, Brian cornered Tyler. "What the fuck was that?"

"I just don't want you to abuse another quality drummer and lose another key player in this band. In case you haven't noticed, you have gone through 20 members in 20 years. I would call that an accomplishment, but I don't think the ones who sued you would agree with me," Tyler said, clearly fed up with his singer's antics.

Brian just turned on his heel and walked away. Tyler followed him, and Brian turned around, studied his face for a moment, and then smashed his face against the guitarist's. Tyler, in shock, stood there for a moment before returning the kiss, deepening it with his tongue. Brian took this opportunity to ask Tyler if he would like to take this to the bed and Tyler, flush with want and need in his face and eyes, nodded his head. Brian grabbed him by his hair and pulled him gently to the bed that was located in the back of the bus. There they wrestled with their stage clothes for a few minutes, fumbling most with the seemingly hundreds of buckles on their boots which seemed like a good idea at the time.

 Once free of the boots and the rest of their clothing, Brian pulled Tyler's face into a searing kiss that sent blood straight to his cock. As they broke the kiss, Tyler gently pulled on Brian's lip and playfully bit at it, earning him a growl from his singer. He took his time inspecting Brian's beautiful scarred chest, kissing each scar as he went. Though the antics were frustrating, it was mostly the tour that was wearing on him, on all of them, and this was what he needed. All of the anger and pent up rage that was't exhausted by the stage show could be fucked out of both of them. This was not their first time together, but tonight felt different. The tour was almost over, they both had some animalistic urges that needed met.

He slid his way down to Brian's thong where he had encased his cock and gently placed it in his mouth, sucking it like it was the most delicious piece of candy he had ever tasted. Brian just moaned and bucked his hips forward, trying to pull himself further into Tyler's mouth, relishing in the sensations of what his guitarist was doing to him. Finally Tyler released the singer, pulling himself up and finding the lube. Slicking some into his hand, he rubbed it onto his cock and into Brian's entrance as well, readying him for what was next. When they were both finally open and ready enough, Tyler lined up his cock with Brian's entrance and gently worked his way inside. He stopped for just a moment, waiting for Brian to nod the okay to continue. When Brian breathed out and nodded his head, he said "Okay keep going." Tyler started his gentle rhythm. Brian had his hand on his cock while Tyler was fucking him from behind, whispering how badly he wanted him since he first saw him and how good his ass felt on his cock.

Brian was going out of his mind with pleasure, begging for Tyler to go faster so Tyler increased his rhythm. "Oh, fuck! Fuck! So good, baby fuck me so hard! I'm gonna come if you don't stop!" Tyler just leaned down and whispered "Come for me" and that was all it took. Brian's ring of muscle fluttered over Tyler's cock and his cock convulsed, he screamed to God and to Satan and probably to Dionysis for all anyone knew as he rode out the pleasure wave. Tyler reached his plateau and felt his cock twitch inside Brian and came hard, screaming Brian's name as he did so.

It took them both a few minutes to come down from their high, but once they landed back on Earth Tyler looked over at Brian. "You know, I'm going to find a way to commemorate the box cutter incident."

Brian just rolled his eyes and put his pants back on.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in 11 years so my skills are rusty. Please leave all hate at the door, kthanks.


End file.
